(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a method and apparatus for setting up a packet call. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for setting up a packet call in order to enable a typical user terminal to access a remote communication device to which a PPP server of a communication service provider network allocates a private IP.
(b) Description of the Related Art
When a user terminal sets up a TCP/UDP socket at a remote network apparatus allocated with a private Internet protocol (IP), it requires connecting an IP sharing device to a remote network device and directly setting up the IP sharing device for port forwarding in order to change an external public IP and a TCP/UDP port number of the IP sharing device to a private IP and a TCP/UDP port number of a remote network device.
Furthermore, a point to point protocol (PPP) server, which supports an IP sharing device of a communication service provider network, does not allow a user to control port forwarding setup.
Therefore, a method for setting up an IP packet call using an IP packet forwarding server having a public IP has been demanded to enable a user terminal to access a remote network device.